


Adrenaline

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's first test day went a bit better than Jolyon's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a while hasn't it?? Hopefully my unwanted hiatus can come off now and I can get back to posting a little more frequently. This is a new little pairing that I was requested to write - I've never written them before but I can see lots of cute potential from these two. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> *JB17*

It wasn’t exactly McLaren, but being back in race overalls just having stepped out of the car was the best feeling in the world. He felt elated, reborn, rejuvenated to have the adrenaline pumping back through him. A feeling that could only be achieved by pushing the car to the limit and throwing it around the track. He had missed it: racing. It was something that was imbedded in his core. It finally felt like the hole that had been growing inside him was finally being filled again.

“You did well.” His new teammate was the first over to him as he climbed out of the car, having finished the day’s worth of testing. Kevin just beamed at the Brit though his helmet, unsure he would ever stop smiling again. McLaren may have dropped him but under six months after that horrid moment in his life he was back in the car. Back where he should be.

“Just testing.” Kevin shrugged happily, pulling his helmet off. Jolyon took it from him as Kevin pulled off his balaclava.

“Still did better than me.” Jolyon smiled softly. Kevin just shook his head.

“Was not your fault the car stops.” Kevin soothed. He knew Jolyon would have wanted to get more running in the car. It was just a shame the problems had seemed to plague his two days of running. “Have two more days.” Jolyon just nodded, placing Kevin’s things inside his helmet and resting it on the side. Checking no one was looking Kevin stepped closer to Jolyon, squeezing his hand lightly. “Is working now. Will make sure is working for you next week.”

“I know.”

“Do not worry. Is going to be fine.” Jolyon couldn’t help but admire Kevin’s positivity on the whole project. Maybe it was because he was so close to starting the season without a seat or a hope of getting back into Formula One that he just seemed so thrilled to be back in the paddock. Whatever was the case he found it very hard not to be infected by Kevin’s happiness.

“Press duties await.” The Renault press officer smiled, pushing a cap between Kevin and Jolyon for Kevin to put on. Kevin took it with a small smile, looking only at Jolyon.

“Will not be long.” He said gently, wanting anything to softly kiss Jolyon before he left. Jolyon smiled back, squeezing his hand once more before letting go.

“I’ll wait for you.” Jolyon nodded, not having to specify where. Kevin would know.

\- - -

_“So Kevin, new team, new teammate, new colour; how does Renault differ to McLaren?”_

_“Is not so different in essence but is clear everyone wants the new project to go well so we are all working hard. Is nice to be back in the team that I spent most of my early career in so maybe are not the team that give me my initial break into Formula One but they at least get me back in. So it feels like home.”_

_“And how is the new team? Are you settling in well?”_

_“Of course. Everyone seems happy to see me. Am getting lots of data in the car so there is lots of feedback we give and take. The relationship is good.”_

_“And how about your new teammate, Jolyon? In his rookie season – how is he to work with?”_

_“He is great. Great fun to spend time with and really wants to get his head down and push one hundred per cent. Is good to have a teammate like this.”_

_“How does it feel being team leader, the most experienced driver Renault have?”_

_“Erm… Would not exactly say am team leader. Jo..Lyon has spent a year working with the guys so he knows them well, knows how they work. I think will be an even match; can help each other a lot in the car.”_

_“So do you reckon you can beat him on the track?”_

_“I say we will fight each other fairly but push each other enough to see an interesting battle or two.”_

\- - -

If Jolyon was honest, he wasn’t exactly sure how his relationship with Kevin started out. He remember becoming friends with him, and then being good friends but before he knew it they just seemed to magnetise to each other. It had all started in Austria 2015 when Kevin had brought all of his race gear to the track, thinking he was going to take part in the in season test for McLaren to turn around and tell him he wasn’t needed. Because _Stoffel_ was getting in the car. The young rookie was getting in instead of the test driver. It had been the straw to break the camels back for Kevin. He refused to stick around for any of the test, deciding instead to head straight back home.

It was only by mistake that Jolyon bumped into him in the hotel bar. He’d been having a drink with the then Lotus guys, celebrating their points finish but also rueing the failed gearbox on the second car. He’d been headed to the bar to grab another round when someone stumbled into him. Namely Kevin. Jolyon hadn’t even realised he was there before that point. He was on friendly terms with Kevin as, due to them both being test drivers, they were both hovering around the paddock a long without much to do whilst there was action on track. Had he have known the Dane was there he would have invited him over to have a drink with the Lotus guys, but seeing the state Kevin had already gotten himself in (slipping off the bar stool he was sat on and barely being able to stand) Jolyon thought that maybe Kevin had had enough for one night.

Once setting his guys up with another round Jolyon ushered an oddly compliant Kevin up to his room with the intention of sobering him up a bit and making sure he was OK before locating the Dane’s room and getting him back to it. He was sure McLaren wouldn’t be too impressed if they found him in this state. But instead he found himself with a very talkative Kevin being very open and vulgar about the team he ‘so-called’ worked for. Jolyon was confused as to where it was all coming from until the truth of the situation, and the reason Kevin had hit the drink hard, came out. He couldn’t believe a team could string someone along like they were stringing Kevin along but apparently they could. Jolyon was suddenly very grateful for the amount of time Lotus gave him in the car.

He didn’t end up taking Kevin anywhere. Deciding that here was as good a bed as any, Kevin crashed out in the middle of the soft sheets midway through a particularly interesting rant about McLaren. The next morning was a little awkward and Kevin apologised profoundly for making Jolyon sleep on the small sofa, claiming he should have kicked him out. But it was the start of something special between the two of them. Kevin almost always sought Jolyon out during the race weekends he appeared for to chat up, talk about the season and usually to do some ranting about what more shit McLaren were pulling. Jolyon became his confident, the person he would seek out and then feel ten times better for. It came to the point where just seeing Jolyon could brighten Kevin’s day, talking to him made him feel on cloud nine. He always had the right things to say to make everything seem better.

Kevin’s birthday was going to be the day Jolyon risked it all. Kevin had invited him to stay the night before so they could spend the day together away from the track. Jolyon was going to kiss him as his gift, something he had found himself dreaming and fantasising about more and more. But the dreaded email from McLaren, the small document that dampened the whole day. Kevin was distraught – at least at McLaren he was still connected to the sport, still had a chance at a seat if either Jenson or Fernando left. And Jenson looked on the cusp of leaving. Kevin was sure it was his way in. But with Stoffel making such a scene in GP2 it was McLaren’s logical way to go. In some respects Jolyon had seen it as inevitable. But sending him and email on his birthday, Jolyon couldn’t think of anything worse.

So they stayed in an awkward relationship-but-not-a-relationship for a little while longer. Until Christmas. It was cheesy, classic and with a branch of mistletoe.

After the mess that was Kevin’s birthday Jolyon had been trying his hardest to get Kevin into Lotus. But with the imminent team change over Jolyon didn’t really know whom was best to talk to. He had heard down the pipeline that Romain was leaving for another team and was hoping himself to fill that seat. But that would leave the spot of test driver open. If he could get Kevin in that seat then he had a year to show Renault how much better than Pastor he was. At least he would be in a team and get track time. At least he would still be in Formula One. Because Jolyon couldn’t see Formula One being the same without Kevin, and he wanted the Dane to stick around.

It was Jolyon practically begging for Renault to give Kevin a chance when Pastor’s seat came under dispute that brought Kevin back to the full front of everyone’s minds. It didn’t take much. With no need for a massive sponsorship/financial backing it was a debate between which of the two could give more on track. It wasn’t a very long discussion.

\- - -

“Not team leader, no?” Jolyon smiled, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder as the Dane studied over some data in his cool down room. Checking the door was shut Kevin spun around, catching Jolyon’s lips with his own. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked into the Brit’s eyes.

“Have been waiting all day to do that.” Kevin sighed contently. Laughing lightly, Jolyon dipped forwards and kissed him again, kissing Kevin’s nose and watching the blush spread across his cheeks.

“So you’re not my leader?”

“Huh?”

“I saw your interview.” Jolyon explained, nodding his head towards the television sat beside Kevin’s data on the desk.

“Oh…”

“Kind of like the idea of being lead by you…” Jolyon said, looking down at Kevin’s suit and playing with the fastenings.

“Is your team.” Kevin muttered, trying to stay calm as Jolyon started tracing his body through the Nomex suit. He still had a debrief to attend in fifteen minutes, he could really do with not having Jolyon’s wondering hands until that time. He wanted to make a good first impression with the team not go in looking a mess.

“ _Our_ team.” Jolyon stressed, determined to make sure Kevin wasn’t thinking like that. They both drove for Renault now. “Plus your car won’t have a flashing green light.”

“Does not matter.” Kevin shook his head. It would always feel like Jolyon’s team to him. Jolyon was the reason he was here; he had joined Jolyon’s team. And he was OK with that. He loved the fact Jolyon wanted to share it with him.

“I don’t know…” Jolyon sighed, resting his hands against the desk and trapping Kevin between his arms, a mischievous glint that could only mean trouble for Kevin in his eyes. “You did better than me today-”

“-Only because the car stops working for you.” Kevin reminded. Jolyon nodded as he unzipped Kevin’s suit.

“Ok but you’ve still got more experience in the car-”

“-But-”

“-And no rookie light…” Jolyon smirked, pushing Kevin’s suit off his shoulders so it dropped down to his waist. He could feel the Dane’s breaths coming out in short puffs and deliberately closed the gap between them even more to push Kevin to bite his lip.

“Jo…”

“I think you might be team leader after all…” Kevin shook his head.

“You are.” Jolyon couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “I also have a… debrief…”

“I know… fifteen minutes.” Jolyon pushed his hands up the back of Kevin’s fireproof shirt. “I’m helping you get changed.” Kevin couldn’t help but scoff at his teammate. If there was one thing he was doing right now it was not helping. Kevin’s cap clattered onto the desk as Jolyon pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it across the room.

“Are making a mess.” Kevin breathed, falling back onto his palms, resting on the desk, as Jolyon kissed lightly at his chest.

“Of you or the room?” Jolyon teased, blowing lightly across Kevin’s bare torso to make the Dane shiver.

“Both.” Kevin smiled, letting his head fall back. But it was soon snapping up again, frowning as Jolyon moved away from him. “What are you doing?”

“Tidying up.” Jolyon shrugged, picking up Kevin’s shirt. Kevin threw his cap at him.

“Tidy up this mess first.” Kevin requested, sitting up on the desk. Jolyon just smirked at him.

“What about our debrief?”

“Will be quick.” Kevin said, ushering Jolyon frantically.

“What if someone catches us?”

“Jo!” Kevin begged desperately. He knew it was exactly what Jolyon wanted him to do but right now he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the smug look on his boyfriend’s face; he certainly couldn’t go into a debrief in the state he was in.

“I suppose you do deserve a reward for setting all those laps…” Jolyon mused, making his way back to Kevin slowly. As soon as he was in reaching distance Kevin wrapped his legs around his waist dragging him closer and kissing him passionately. Jolyon laughed against his lips. “I’m supposed to be helping you get dressed.”

“Help me get undressed first.” Kevin ordered, pulling Jolyon closer as he shimmied out of his suit, kicking it to the floor.

“Now who’s being the leader?” Jolyon winked. Kevin smacked his arm. “Hey!”

“Shut up.” Kevin said, snaking his hand into Jolyon’s hair and pulling him closer. His free hand wrapped around the Brit’s waist as he moved them closer together, their groins rubbing against each other granting them the desired friction. Kevin moaned softly, letting his head hang back as Jolyon kissed at his neck and across his shoulders.

“Ten minutes…” Jolyon breathed, more than happy to skip on the debrief now he was engulfed in Kevin. But he knew it was crucial they went. One, for the new season, two, to not get caught out. But Kevin didn’t need any other words, frantically pulling at the fastening of Jolyon’s jeans until he was exposed to the room. Kevin wrapped his hand around Jolyon’s length finally getting the upper hand on his teammate as the Brit melted into him. It didn’t take long for Kevin to have them both in his hand, rutting up against each other, desperately trying to quieten their moans.

“Kiss… Me…” Kevin begged, his grip tightening as he pistoned his hips faster. Jolyon didn’t let him down, kissing hotly into his mouth and quietening Kevin’s moans. They were both too aware of their quickly elapsing time but they had gone too far to turn back now. There was no way they couldn’t finish what they started without having a bigger issue than they did to begin with. Jolyon grabbed Kevin’s hand, trying to increase the friction as they both chased after their orgasm. But it wasn’t enough. They were still too far away to have time to sort themselves out and clean up after they had finished.

“Jo!” Kevin threw a hand over his mouth as the Brit slipped to his knees, taking Kevin’s wet member between his lips and into his mouth. His movements were frantic and uncontrolled, desperately sucking at Kevin in an attempt to put at least one of them out of a very awkward situation. But the sounds Kevin was trying to stifle were running through him like hot fire. Taking hold of himself in his own hand he took Kevin in to the hilt, playing his tongue across the sensitive underside of his cock to have the Dane squirming above him. By now Kevin was biting down hard onto his fist as the knuckles on his other hand slowly turned white against the desk.

“Jo…” Kevin panted heavily, his fingers curling into Jolyon’s hair as his toes curled into the carpet. “Jolyon…” Abandoning himself Jolyon braced himself against the desk, forcing himself to take as much as Kevin as was possible and sucking determinedly. Kevin bit down on his lip hard but it wasn’t enough to completely stifle his moan as he forced Jolyon to take him a little deeper, shooting his load down his throat. Jolyon swallowed him down, trying his hardest to clean Kevin as the Dane pulled from his mouth. Feeling sated and heavy Kevin wanted nothing more than to curl on the massage bed with Jolyon, but he knew they didn’t have the time.

“Get changed.” Jolyon panted, getting to his feet and supporting himself against the desk, frantically pumping himself. Kevin had just pulled his boxers on before changing his mind, turning around and dropping to his knees in front of the Brit. “What-?” Any other protests Jolyon may have had were lost as Kevin took him into his mouth, gripping his hips tightly and dragging him on to his climax. It didn’t take long for Jolyon to be fucking into Kevin’s mouth; one hand in the Dane’s hair one desperately trying to keep himself quiet.

Jolyon kept thrusting into Kevin’s mouth as he came, indulging in a small moment of relief by letting soft satisfied noises pour from his mouth. Giving himself a couple of seconds to come down from his high he looked down at Kevin, stroking his lip softly.

“Sorry…” Jolyon started but Kevin just shook his head. The Dane looked an absolute mess crouched in front of him, his hair looking ruffled and a drip of saliva on his lips. Jolyon whipped the moisture away. “You look a mess, Kev.” He sighed, trying to flatten Kevin’s hair somehow. Kevin just smiled up at him.

“ _Your_ mess.” He said. Jolyon couldn’t resist dipping down to kiss him softly.

“Kevin?” Both men split apart as someone knocked on the door, startled away from each other. Jolyon dove behind the door, frantically pushing himself back into his jeans as Kevin shot across the room, grabbing for his own trousers. Hidden behind the now open door Jolyon clamped his hand over his mouth praying on anything whomever had come in wouldn’t come in the room any further. “Debrief in…” The Renault press officer looked up from his watch, frowning at Kevin who was stood in the middle of the room holding his jeans and looking like a rabbit in headlights. Kevin swallowed dryly.

“Two minutes, yeah. Just getting changed.” Kevin nodded a bit too uncontrollably, moving forwards to shut the door. “Will be there.” Before the press officer got a chance to say another word Kevin closed the door in his face, resting his back against it and clutching his jeans in his hands. Jolyon and he shared a glance before both of them broke into a laugh. Sighing in relief they hadn’t been caught Kevin moved across the rom, stepping into his jeans and collecting up his Renault shirt.

“Maybe next time we should wait until we’re somewhere a little less conspicuous.” Jolyon suggested, getting nothing but a nod of agreement from his boyfriend as he dropped his shirt over his head.

“And where we do not have to rush so much.” Kevin added. Jolyon moved to him, taking both his hands in his.

“How about say… Tonight… My hotel room?” Jolyon asked bashfully. Kevin smiled brightly, raising on his toes to press a kiss to Jolyon’s lips.

“Will bring the champagne.”


End file.
